


Right Through My Walls

by gaialux



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Rimming, Skin Hunger, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaialux/pseuds/gaialux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a break from hunting walkers and trying to protect the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Through My Walls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



> Set season 3 with slight canon divergence as to avoid infidelity.

It's the middle of the day. The sun's beating down on the prison and walkers have been spotted in the distance. Daryl thinks he should be out there stopping them, or hunting to make up for their slowly dwindling food supply. Instead he's following Rick through the corridors and past dozens of the cells.

"Nobody'll come in here," Rick says as he enters one of them. He sits on the bed and pats the space next to him with an open palm.

Daryl knows he could leave, no questions asked or follow-up to be had. But that's part of it; Rick's letting him make these choices, and Daryl's never had that before. He goes over and sits. Rick smiles.

"You all right?" Rick asks. The same way he'd talk to one of the kids in their group. Daryl doesn't need that. Never has, never will.

"Yeah," he says, and tries to make sure there's an edge to his voice.

"Okay, okay." Rick's voice is back at it's normal level. "Didn't mean anything by it."

Daryl's inclined to believe he's telling the truth. He's also inclined to believe Rick doesn't think of him as a kid when Rick leans across and presses his lips against Daryl's.

By now Daryl's getting used to this, and he doesn't pull away like he might have a few weeks prior. But it still shocks him. Enough that it takes his brain a few seconds to get with it and respond to Rick's movements. To feel Rick's hand slide through his hair while the other circles his hip and draws Daryl closer.

It's not a lot different than hunting with all the intricacies and need to pay attention to so many things at once -- only Daryl's been hunting his whole life and he's only been doing _this_ for the tiniest chunk of it. (He's still not sure which he prefers: hunting for its logistics and steady skill-set, or Rick's touch because it seeks out things Daryl had stopped believing in a long time ago.)

"You wanna lie down?" Rick says as he's already starting to re-position them.

Daryl stalls and Rick stops. His hands rest loosely on Daryl's hips and his eyes are trying to find Daryl's, only Daryl is having trouble returning the action. Goes from Rick's eyes to the bed and back again before settling on the cement wall behind.

"We can go back out there," Rick says. "Sure there's plenty left to do."

"No, uh." Daryl shakes his head. "s'fine."

Because it's not like he  _doesn't_ want this. He just doesn't know how to ask. All he can think to do is follow what Rick suggested; moving to lie back on the hard prison-issue mattress (still softer than the ground he's become accustomed to since the apocalypse, he'll give it that) and waiting to see what it is Rick wants.

"You sure?" Rick asks first and when Daryl confirms Rick leans down to take Daryl's mouth again. A little harder this time, deeper. Rick hooks his leg over Daryl's until they're slotted together and Daryl can feel how hard Rick is against him. "Good," he says as he slightly pulls away from the kiss and this time does find Daryl's eyes. "'Cause I've been wanting to do this for a while."

 _Me too_ , Daryl thinks, but he doesn't let it stay in his mind for very long and he  _definitely_ doesn't say it out loud.

"Roll over," Rick says. Voice soft, but not condescending, while he keeps looking down at Daryl.

Daryl should look away, but he can't bring himself to. Not until he gives Rick a sharp nod and Rick gets up on his elbows to allow Daryl to shift. It's a tight fit, like that, but they both must want it enough (not that Daryl's entirely sure of that -- doesn't get  _why_ Rick's even here) so it works. Daryl's on his stomach and Rick rests more of his weight on him. He's solid, warm, firm. When it combines with the swirl of Rick's tongue against his neck, Daryl doesn't know what to focus on and instead just clenches his hands and waits to see what happens next.

Rick provides an answer soon enough. His hands go down the sides of Daryl's pants and slowly slide them off. Daryl doesn't say anything -- wouldn't know  _what_ to say in the first place -- and neither does Rick. He just gets Daryl's pants bunched down low and then presses a kiss to the inside of one knee. The other. His tongue darts out and licks a strip from knee to thigh.

Daryl's never felt more exposed than he does right now. The normally humid air from outside feeling cold against his skin as Rick makes his way further up Daryl's body. He pauses at the top of Daryl's thigh, moving open-mouthed against the left and then the right. Daryl shivers and considers, however briefly, tugging his pants back on and leaving. Rick couldn't _want_ \--

But then Rick's hands are holding him apart as his tongue slides up higher. Daryl thinks he says something -- or at least makes some kind of sound -- as his hands attempt to grip into anything they can find. Rick does it again, again, until Daryl _knows_ he's making sounds. Guttural, caught, breathless. Rick bringing out more and more of them as his tongue twists inside before coming back out and flattening down.

"Rick," Daryl manages to find the coherency to say. It comes out much too needy ( _whiny_ , he's sure), but Rick's only response is to open Daryl up further.

He's not going to last. His dick rubbing against the mattress in synchronisation with Rick's movements from behind. He's never felt anything even close to this before, the sensation crawling through his entire body and not just focused on his dick.

"You can come," Rick says as his mouth falls away. Like he somehow knows Daryl's holding on, waiting -- but he doesn't know for what. _  
_

Until Rick's mouth is back on him and Daryl's body twists just _right_ and the orgasm slams into him as Rick rides him through it, tongue not letting up until Daryl's half here, half somewhere else. Then Rick's slowly trailing back up Daryl's body with wet, open-mouthed kisses settling along the way. Daryl lets Rick help roll him onto his back again. The reality of the situation soon dawns on him.

"Should probably be getting back out there--" Daryl says, that self-conciousness rising up again as he struggles with getting his pants back up around his knees.

Rick rests his hand, soft, against Daryl's cheek. "Just wait. It'll be fine."

So he does.

And it is.


End file.
